


Can I Taste?

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Baker Jacob Kowalski, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eclairs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jacob Kowalski is a Good Friend, Jacob ships them, Kissing, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Newt is so in love, Pastries, Surprise Kissing, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: "What'cha got there?" she asked, pointing to the pastry in Newt's hand."Éclairs," Jacob answered simply. "Been wantin' to try and make a few of these ever since I saw some back in Paris," he added with a chuckle before taking another bite into his éclair.Tina hummed. "Ooh. Can I taste?"——Newtina, Baker Jacob, eclairs, and some fluff
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Can I Taste?

"This tastes amazing!" Newt exclaimed with a mouthful of Jacob's custard éclairs.

The baker grinned gratefully as he placed another batch into the oven. "Thanks, buddy," Jacob chuckled. He closed the oven, sets the temperature, and set the timer. He then dusted his hand and took one of his pastries for himself, biting a small piece.

The two friends happily munched on the éclairs, all the while discussing random topics that came into mind, such as Newt's creatures, his book, Jacob's baking and recipes.

"Hey guys!" Another voice chimed in from the living room.

The two men turned their heads to see Tina bounding over to them, a smile on her face. Jacob gave her a playful salute, to which Tina laughed at. Newt, on the other hand, only smiled, happy that's she's home from work.

"Hi, Tina!" greeted Jacob. Tina nodded in acknowledgment before going over to Newt's side.

Newt swallowed his éclair and wiped his mouth before kissing Tina's cheek, his left arm wrapping itself around her waist.

"Welcome home, love," he whispered, lips brushing softly against her cheek.

Tina beamed, leaning back to look at him. She pecked his cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist as well. "Hello," she breathed.

The couple stared at each other lovingly, taking the other in. After a hard day's work, it had always been refreshing to see each other's faces, especially after dealing with annoying people and troublesome creatures.

Tina broke their eye contact a minute later, her eyes moving towards the pastry Newt held in his other hand. Her eyes brimmed with curiosity.

"What'cha got there?" she asked, pointing to the pastry in Newt's hand.

"Éclairs," Jacob answered simply. "Been wantin' to try and make a few of these ever since I saw some back in Paris," he added with a chuckle before taking another bite into his éclair.

Tina hummed. "Ooh. Can I taste?"

Newt took a quick bite of his pastry and held it up to Tina. "Sure," he nodded. "Here."

Instead of accepting the éclair, Tina stared at it, chewing her lip. Newt and Jacob waited for her decision. Tina cast a glance at Newt, then to the pastry. Her head titled a bit to the side.

A blush crept its way up Newt's cheeks. She must want one for herself, idiot, he scolded himself. _Why didn't you think of that?_

He was about to move and get one from the plate when he felt her grab the hand holding the pastry and shoved it aside. Newt raised his eyebrows. "Don't you—" he started but was cut off by soft lips pressing against his.

Newt's entire body stopped as soon as he realized what was happening. He stood there, rooted to the spot as Tina's hand slid up his chest and settled behind his neck. It took a while, but after a few seconds, Newt finally reciprocated her action, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

He hummed into the kiss, leaning back a fraction before pressing his lips to her again. Then, he felt Tina run her tongue on his bottom lip. Newt shivered, causing Tina to giggle.

A while later, Tina leaned back, arms still draped over his shoulders and a self-satisfied smirk on her lips. She licked her lips once more, saying, "You're right, it is good." Turning to Jacob, she added, "Was that custard?"

Jacob nodded, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. "Yup."

Giggling, Tina extracted herself from Newt's arms with a final peck before grabbing an éclair from the plate and walked away from a laughing Jacob and a furiously red-faced Newt.

Newt blinked, surprised at what just happened, as he watched his girlfriend walk away to her room upstairs. He saw Tina stop at the foot of the stairs and wink at him.

Newt groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Why are you like this?" he whined.

He heard her giggle. "Love you, too!" she chirped. When Newt peeked through his fingers, she disappeared up the stairs.

Dropping his hands to his side, Newt stumbled back and leaned against the kitchen counter, with one hand supporting him, the other running through his hair. He sighed dreamily, a goofy smile forming on his face. _Bloody hell, I love that woman so much._

Jacob joined him, smiling and chuckling. He clapped Newt's back. "You've got it so bad for her, huh?" he teased. "Oh, and also, you dropped your éclair."


End file.
